Camp Rock III: Magic in the Music
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: Alex is a homeless single teenage mom who's an expert on any form of vehicle and a former wizard. Mitchie's a Pop star who's recently broken up with her jerk of a boyfriend.What happens when they meet under unsuspecting circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know, another story but whatever. I might not post this after I've typed it, I think I'll just keep it in my docs until I get some other things updated and on their way.**

* * *

"Stop!" I ignored the mans angry cries as I sprinted off in the other direction. It was just another day of survival. I don't know when I'll get caught, I know it's inevitable, but it's not like I have any other choice. I'm 18 years old, with quite a bit of baggage. I survived on the streets with Selena. I once had magic, I once was carefree and sarcastic with nothing to worry about other than how to keep dad from finding out my latest scheme. Things have definitely changed since then.  
I dodged a few people as I made my way through the crowded streets without any real destination. I couldn't go back to my hide out because that would just be leading them right to us, I'm not stupid, though I have done plenty of stuff for other people to think otherwise. I turned the corner as fast as I could and collided with another person. I immediately sat up from the ground to see who I had collided with. It was a man in a black fancy suit. He had a cap that I just knew was part of a uniform and he was wearing white gloves. I glanced behind him and spotted a long, dark, sleek limo. The windows of course were tainted, but normally you could see when someone was in it. I didn't see anyone and I looked back knowing I didn't have much time and I couldn't just keep running.  
"I'm so sorry for this." I told the man who sat there confused until my fist met his face and he was out like a light. I dragged him into a small corner where one building met with another. In a few seconds, I made my way to the limo and sat in the driver's seat clad in the uniform the obvious driver had been wearing. Well not the whole thing. I just stole the jacket and cap. I tucked my hair into the cap and made sure it wasn't obvious that I was out of place. I had the white gloves on to avoid leaving any fingerprints. I sat patiently waiting until I saw what I was looking for. The chubby man huffed and puffed his way over to where he was right in front of the limo, I lowered my head shielding my eyes from view but could still keep an eye on him. The man looked around, his face beet red with anger and his beady eyes frantically scanning the area. When he didn't see me, he continued on his search and I let out a sigh of relief. I was about to step out when I heard the back door open and I froze. What if his partner had found me? I waited to feel the cool metal of the barrel pressed to my forehead but it never came.  
"Okay Jem, let's get going" A girls voice sounded. I looked in the review mirror and my breath caught in my throat. She was absolutely breath taking. She wasn't even dressed up or anything, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a band tee and a leather jacket over it, yet she looked fit to meet the queen. She was maybe my age, or younger with long brown with bangs. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown that made me want to melt, her skin was fair and she had this sort of aura about her that made her friendly and kind.  
"Jem?" She questioned and I immediately lowered my eyes again to avoid being caught. I cleared my throat as a response torn between getting the hell out of there or trying to keep up the act. I mean, if I just drive her to wherever it is she's going, maybe no one will ever know and the cops wont get involved. On the other hand, Selena would be waking up soon and I don't want her to freak out. I reached for the door handle to make a run for it when I heard something from outside. I looked up. That was my first mistake. My eyes met the gorilla that had been chasing me down earlier and his gaze locked onto mine. Shit  
I immediately started the car immensily relieved when I found the keys in the ignition. I pulled out of there as quick as I could and sped through traffic going a random direction.  
"Ow! What the hell!? Jem slow down! Where are you going!?" The beauty in the back questioned seeming annoyed.  
"Quit calling me Jem" I finally blurted. I heard her gasp as she relized what was happening. Or at least what she thought was happening.  
"Who are you! What do you want? Where are you taking me!?" She was panicking I could tell.  
"Just relax would ya? I used to race you know, you dont need to worry about speed or crashing, I can manage it quite well thank you very much."  
"Relax!? How can I Relax when I'm being kidnapped!?"  
"You're not being kidnapped! It was never my intentions to drive this thing in the first place."  
"You really expect me to believe that?!"  
"Fine don't believe me, but it's the truth. Besides, you're too pretty to hurt." I don't know why I said the last part, it just slipped out. The girl was silent probably still in shock and not sure what to do. We rounded a few more corners until I was sure I couldn't have been followed before I slowed down. I knew an engine inside and out. My dad had taught me all there was to know about basically any vehicle. I could even fly a plane or helicopter, though I truthfully prefer a plane.  
"Now, where are you going? I'll drop you off and then find a way to get this back to that one dude." I broke the silence that had fallen over us.  
"What?" She asked clearly shocked.  
"Listen, I need to get back, theres somone I need to look after and I could never forgive myself if something happened to her, so tell me where it is you need to go and I'll get out of your hair."  
"I- uh.. erm, Camp Rock" She finally told me.  
"Camp Rock?" I widened my eyes and glanced to the review mirror to see if she was actually serious. "Are you kidding me!? Thats way out of town, it's at least a three hour drive, isn't there any where else I could drop you off?"  
"Erm not really, I was just passing through here I don't know anything abou this area."  
"Damn it! Look, I don't want to leave you stranded but i REALLY need to get back, so is there ANYTHING you can think of?"  
"Hey! You can't get mad at me! You're the one who had the bright idea to _accidentally_ jack a limo!"  
"I told you I was never going to drive it!"  
"Then what the hell were you doing in here!"  
I sighed in frustration knowing we were going to get nowhere with our arguing. I drove in silence thinking for a bit before she broke it.  
"Look, why don't you just go back to where it was that you picked up the limo, get Jem back here and you can get back to wherever it is that you live"  
"I can't, it's not safe" She was silent another couple minutes before she spoke again.  
"Then why don't you just take us to whoever it is you're caring for real quick, we can pick them up and then you can take me to Camp Rock"  
"Wait... Really?" I asked glancing in the mirror once again.  
"Well yeah, I don't exactly know how to drive, you need whoever it is and once you drop me off you can do whatever and I can just have someone else pick me up from the camp so I don't have to worry about being jumped."  
"This isn't some sort of ambush is it? Look, I understand how bad this all seems but I really can not be arrested. I promise you I wont cause anyone any harm, there's no reason for you to call the cops."  
"I swear I'm not going to turn you in... as long as you don't pose as a threat."  
"I won't"  
"Well then the problem's settled isn't it?" We stopped at a red light and I turned to get an actual look at her. She was watching me a bit nervous, but offered a friendly smile. I returned it.  
"You're too kind for your own good. Not that I'm going to do anything to you, but that's pretty dangerous."  
"You want me to turn you in?"  
"No"  
"Well then let's just get going." I nodded and turned the limousine around.

* * *

The sun was high above us by the time we made it to where I needed to be. It had been early in the morning when this whole fiasco started and honestly, I was pretty reluctant about the whole thing. I was just waiting for her to like, try to 'escape' and call the police. Not like I was keeping her hostage, but if she did leave she was stranded, so I guess we were stuck together. I stopped in front of an alley and unbuckled before looking back at the girl. She seemed to be lost in thought staring at the window. It was just now that I noticed she had a bag at her feet and I'd imagine more luggage in the back.  
"Hey" I said bringing her from her thoughts. She looked to me questioningly and I could see she was scared but was trying not to let it show.  
"You're not going to like.. I don't know run for it are you?" I asked a bit awkwardly. She shook her head.  
"Okay" I smiled. "Just know I'm not going to hurt you in anyway. I told you, I'm no harm. Well unless you mess with Selena, then you need to be scared shitless" I said half joking.  
"Selena?" I looked down for a minute.  
"Uh yeah that's who we're here to get. She's sort of my daughter." I admitted. Her eyes widened considerably.  
"Not to sound rude or anything, but how old are you?" I chuckled a bit, mostly because of the nerves. I don't know why I was so nervous. Maybe I was just scared that I couldn't trust her to be around my daughter.  
"18" I answered. "I think it'd be easier if you came with me, if she sees I'm fine with you, she wont have too much trouble coming. She nodded her head a bit hesitantly. I got out and immediately walked around to her door to open it for her.  
"Milady" I said jokingly. "Is that what the driver says?" I questioned and she laughed.  
"No it's Miss" She told me.  
"Oh" I nodded my head as she got out. I closed the door and stopped when I saw my reflection in the window. I didn't look like myself, I still had the cap, jacket and gloves on. I took the cap off letting my hair fall around my shoulders. I didn't want Selena to not recognize me.  
"Oh by the way, I guess I sorta forgot to introduce myself; I'm Mitchie" She told me sticking her hand out which I took.  
"Alex" I smiled and she giggled. My smile fell feeling a bit hurt that she was laughing at me. "What?"  
"I'm sorry, it's just. Isn't that a guys name?" I nodded feeling a bit defensive.  
"It's not my full name, and whats wrong with a boy's name?"  
"Nothing" She said quickly looking down embarassed. Weird. I shook it off and led her to the alley way. I made my way towards the green dumpster. I jumped onto a solid box and used it to propel myself up onto the half that had the lid down. I stepped onto the green smooth metal and jumped over the other side. Behind was a small corridor-like path that led to a tent in the very back. It was a small tent, but it was still a luxury for us.  
"Stay there, I'll get her" I told Mitchie who was most likely standing there confused. I made my way to the tent and crawled inside to find a heartbreaking sight. My little girl was curled into a ball, crying.  
"Hey, shh I'm here sweetie" I told her bringing her into my arms.  
"Mommy!" She cried clinging to me tightly.  
"Come on sweetie" I told her after a minute of just holding her. "We're going on a trip" She looked at me not really understanding. I didn't think she would, she's only three and barely out of diapers. She could say like four words give or take. I scooped her up and carried her back to where I had come from. I sat her down ontop of the dump making sure she wasn't going to fall before climbing over the top of it. I made it to the ground on my feet and took my daughter off the top holding her securely in my arms.  
"Aww Is that her?" Mitchie asked me looking to my pride and joy. I nodded proudly before repositioning her so that she sat on my hip and could see Mitchie.  
"Sel, this is Mitchie. She's going with us" I told the three year old. She still looked a bit lost and stared at the brunette before smiling. I guess she decided she liked her.  
"You want to hold her?" I know that sounds like I'm a horrible parent, letting a stranger hold my baby, but I needed to show her that I really wasn't kidnapping her or whatever. The only thing I could do at the moment was trust this stranger and I needed to show her that by trusting her with my daughter. She looked at me with hopefull eyes.  
"Can I?" She asked excitedly. I nodded and she came closer so that she could take Selena into her own arms. She smiled at the little girl and looked to me excitedly before she seemed to think of something.  
"Wait, where do you live? Why was she out here?" She asked me curiously. I shrugged.  
"Um this is where I live I guess. Well for this week, it's not so safe, so I've been trying to find another area, but I'm glad I could find a hidden spot."  
"You're homeless!?" She asked me shocked as I stroked Selena's hair.  
"Yeah" I shrugged like it was nothing. "Come on lets go. I told her looking at the sky. I would say its like 1 or 2 in the afternoon. "We've gotta get there by four right?" I asked her and she nodded confused. Probably wondering how I knew that.  
"Great, so we're going to be a bit late hope you don't mind too much" I told her before leading her back to the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demenaforever13- good ^-^**

**Rocky94- well here you go C:**

**Error96- okay, if you say so**

**Suefanficlover- aww :3 thanx, and i wrote it a little over a year ago and it had just been rotting away in my documents until I found it the other day.**

**Hewwo- haha XD thanks love ya biffle!**

**Tattana- oh my gosh I literally just started writing the next chapter right when i got an email saying I got you ****Your review :P**

**SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS, YOU CAN BLAME MY TABLET!**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

My life isn't normal. I've come to accept this when I first signed the contract with Hollywood Records Inc.© But I never thought things would get this unusual. My brother had promised to take me to Camp but then he bailed on me and seeing as how no one else would drive me and I myself can't drive, my brother called me a limo. I've always hated bringing attention to myself, which is pretty ironic, so I wasn't really up to showing up at summer camp in a limo but I wasn't going to just not go. Then I stop at a convenience store to grab a drink and when I come back my driver's gone and there's some stranger in is seat driving out of there like a maniac yelling at me because she needed to get to her daughter who happened to be in a deserted alleyway. Not only that it something weird happened. When she took the cap off letting down her raven black locks down, I couldn't stop staring. She was stunning and intriguing, there was a tragic sort of beauty about her that had me captivated the minute I stared into those mysterious dark brown eyes. I've always been good at reading people and I could tell she was guarded. I was curious as to what kind of dark past she holds and her story on how she ended up on the streets. She was clever and seemed to do fine on her own, she seemed more than capable of holding a job and paying bills, so why was she out here? I laid my hand into my hand as I stared out the window all these thoughts swimmingaoun in my head when I felt a small hand on my lap. I looked over to see Selena watching my curiously looking like she was about to climb onto me. Since we didn have a car seat for her, Alex was driving extra carefully. We tried to buckle her in but she was so small she kept wiggling out of the seat belt.

"Hey there" I said in a perky voice giving her a smile which she instantly returned. I laughed to myself before lifting her up onto my lap. She giggled as I tickled her stomach and I looked up to see Alex watching us in the rearview mirror with a smile of her own.

"So how old is she? If you dont mind me asking" I added the last part not wanting to come off as nosy.

"She'll be four next month." She informed me with a sad smile. "Gosh, it seems like it was just yesterday she was taking her first steps." I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear the last part because she had mumbled it.

"Not to be rude or anything, but shouldn't she be talking by now?" I asked and I heard her sigh.

"Yeah but she hasn't exactly had the best parent. Normally I'm out trying to get food or I'm keeping the two of us quiet waiting for people to pass by. She can say a few things, here watch this" she said the last part excitedly. "Selena who am I?"

"Mommy!" The little girl on my lap exclaimed happily.

"And men are..." she tailed off.

"Stupid!" She exclaimed and I laughed.

"What a wonderful thing to teach your daughter" I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"Of course it is. That's a valuable life lesson right there." She said sounding serious and I started to wonder what guy screwed her over so bad and if it has to do with Selena, but I would never ask. I looked back down to the little ball of energy who was playing with a strand of my hair. I found myself surprised to see some of her facial features seem familiar. At first I just wrote it off as it being Alex's features but now that I think about it, I don't recall her having a cleft chin like mine.

We rode in silence for another hour before Alex stopped at a diner.

"Did you eat before I sorta stole your ride?" Alex asked me. Damn it, why can't she just ask if I'm hungry like a normal person?

"No" I responded honestly.

"Alright, wait right here and I'll be right back. Watch Selena." She got out of the car and headed inside. I looked over to the little girl who had fallen asleep in my lap. She seemed peaceful without a worry in the world. Its kind of a good thing she's too young to understand anything. She doesn't know that it's not normal to have to have to move around 24/7. And the things her mother does for her. 18 homeless and a mother. That's gotta suck. I was brought back to reality when the car door swung open and Alex threw a bag into the passengers seat and jumped in herself. She didn't even put on her seat belt, she just closed the door and peeled out of there.

"Alex! Slow down, are you trying to kill us!?" I exclaimed holding tightly to the girl who had literally been jerked awake. I looked back out the rear window and saw a man shaking his fist shouting presumably at us. I felt my eyes widen as I remembered Alex didn't have any money and I got an idea of how she got the food.

"You stole the food!?" I exclaimed feeling panicked.

"No, I merely left without talking about it first." She said defensively.

"Alex, if you didn't pay that's considered STEALING!" I said raising my voice my mind going through all the scenarios of getting caught. "I can't go to jail! I have millions of people counting on me! I can't just let them down! And what's Dallas going to say? She'll never forgive me." I rambld on.

"Mitchie! Calm down! First of all you wouldn't be arrested, I might but the most you'd get is a fine. Second of all I didn't STEAL anything! I paid for it, I just happened to maybe throw the money at him instead..."

"What!? Okay slow down and tell me exactly what happened" I said using a much calmer voice as Alex slowed down and gently eased the limo into the next lane.

"Okay, let's just say there was someone there who I'm trying to avoid and he was the only one tending to the customers. He got someone's order and was in the process of giving it to them when I ran in, grabbed their food, threw a 50 at the guy before I ran out as fast as I could. So I DID pay for it, therefore it can't count as theft and I can't get in trouble." I let that sink in.

"Who are you avoiding and why?" I asked worried she had hitmen on her tail or something.

"Doesn't matter." She said simply in the kind of tone a mother would use to tell her children that it's not up for discussion. I decided to let it drop because as dangerous as it might be, I must admit she sure could drive. I remembered her saying she used to race.

"So you said you used to race?" I attempted to change the subject. "Like professionally?"

"Yep. My dad had some connections down at the track. When I was 13 he started teaching me everything there was to know about cars, by the time I was 14 I knew an engine inside and out. He would take me out driving even though it was technically illegal. The minute I got my permit, he took me to an old track. He set up obstacles and challenges, gradually increasing my speed. And then.. well I've been homeless since a week after turning 15. At 16 I desperately needed money. It had been a year of snatching whatever it was that I needed and it was getting harder. Selena was only 8 months old and I had barely been able to keep her safe and warm through that winter. She was getting to the age where she stopped breastfeeding and I really needed money, so I went to the track and started doing a few minor races, some illegal drag racing and then I just kept going up. I got enough money to feed the two of us but just barely. Even though I was winning first place in almost all of them my dads ex who worked there charged me a lot of money to keep my secret. No one else knew I was only 16 or even the fact that I was a girl with no drivers license."

"Wow. So what happened?"

**Alex's POV**

I didn't know why I was telling her this. I hated living in the past. i Just wanted to forget it all but i couldn't. Its a part of my past that will haunt me forever.

* * *

_"you ready lex?" Margaret asked me as I walked up to the track clad in my helmet and jumpsuit. I merely nodded the only thing on my mind was Selena. She was all i had and that's all I needed to tthink about to motivate myself to do this. We may not have a home, but I was providing us with food. Margaret was providing my car and paying for daycare so I couldn't let her down. That and if i failed her she could easily get me arrested knowing that I was illegal. Today was a big day and I hd a lot to risk. this was NASCAR basically. On tv in front of the world. Nothing to worry about. I ddon't know how she managed to sneak a sixteen year old into the competition, especially one wwithout a rivers license. Before I knew it, it was in my car getting ready to start. My pit crew was in postion and my radio to talk to margaret was working just fine. The race started and I decided to think of it as other race, I couldn't let any of it go to my head and allow me to lose focus. I was pulling to the front, just one person left in ffront and one neck to neck with was nout going to end well.. I cut back on the gas and the car next to me ttook it as a resignation and stole my spot, but that was what I was going for. I pulled up beside him and then floored it. I got ahead of the first car and I knew the race was coming to a close all too soon. Suddenly the car jerked to the side a bit and I checked my mirrors to see the former first place person bumping me. I ssigned tiredly having dealt with assholes like him before. _

_"Alex!" Margaret's voice crackled through the speakers. 'Pull bback! its not worth it! Just go for second."_

_"Rodger that." Was all I could say bbefore I was slammed into from the other side of the vehicle. The car started spinning out of control and I got thrown around a bit. After that it was a blur. Before I knew it, everything hurt. I was dazed, barely conscious all i could focus on was th searing pain burning through my knee and side. I could hear shouts and voices from all around and it was a bit before I heard the sound of groaning metal as it was bent in aanother way. The pain in my knee increased before I saw the car door ripped off its hinges and there stood two familiar people._

_"Jerry, wait!" Margaret called to my father who was freein g my leg as I just noticed it was crushed between the dashboard and the seat. _

_"No! You're drivers hurt! He needs immediate attention. "Then he turned back to me and reached over to undo my helmet. He pulled it up and off my head and my hair came spilling out over my shoulders._

_"Dad..." I tried to speak but ended up cughing instead. I felt a bit dizzy when I tasted the blood i was coughing up. My father sood there shocked staring at me. He looked sort of broken for a sec before all emotion left his face. _

_"Keep the cameras away and get the ambulance out here." His voice matched his emotion. Cold and monotone. Margaret looked like she wanted to say something but he snapped at her to go._

_I blacked out then and woke up in the hospital 3 days later. I was in an empty room, the sun was leaking through small openings in the curtains. The walls were bare and everything was white, while the smell of cleaners was as strong as it always was. My mouth was dry and my side was burning. I found I was wearing a hospital gown. My knee was in a cast and my waist was bandaged tightly. I looked up when the door opended and saw Justin come in. We locked eyes for a moment and I felt my heart beat rise simultaneously with the beeping of the monitor bbeside me. Images flashed through my head and I heare myself start wwhimpering as he took a step closer. _

_"Alex, its okay, its just me; Justin." He said softly but it dont help, I was freaking out and I couldn't control it._

_"No, no, nonono get away from me!" I shreiked the last part and i started thrashing about as I was back in that alley and all I could see wwas the curly haired guy getting closer. Flashes of the memory and reality mixed together and I was having a hard time differentiating the two. I could hear justin's voice and my fathers voice through my episode before i felt something in my arm and the world melted away entirely._

_I was discharged a few weeks later with no contact from any of my family again other than them paying for my hospital bill.. Margaret had stopped by almost everyday with Selena and once i was better I was back to random places on the street like nnothing ha happened. Only i didn't race, I couldn't get hurt again, I had to be there for my baby girl. Margaret had told me my dad got everything to stay under the wraps so I was never found out. As for my ijuries, my knee had gotten messed up but it was ffine now, only occasional stiffness, and my side, well when the car got totaled, a chunk of metal had stabbed me i the side. I had gotten stitches, and now it was just a scar; a reminder of how I could have died._

* * *

"I fucked it up" I said now to Mitchie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I know its been a while, but I have my reasons, let's just say school hates me, my back hates me FanFiction hates me and my tablet hates me. Anyways here's the chapter after a million and one restarts. **

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex seemed to have been living in the past, spacing off slightly before she answered my question.

"I fucked it up." She said almost sadly and I knew then that she had a much darker past than I had originally thought. There was an awkward silence that followed her reply before she seemed to shove it aside and clear her throat.

"So what about you? You said earlier that you had millions of people you didn't want to let down. What did you mean?" I thought back to when I was freaking out and said that.

"Well, my fans are everything to me, without them I wouldn't have a career and they've done so much for me, I wouldn't dream of letting them down."

"Fans!?" Alex exclaimed. "Shit, you're famous!? Look, I meant what I said before, I didn't mean to technically kidnap you, it was an accident, please don't press charges or send me to jail, I've got to watch out for Selena and if I went to jail, they could take her away from me and then she'd go into foster care and she-"

"Alex! Calm down, I already promised I wouldn't turn you in, you're safe, don't worry." I cut off her panicked rant and she finally took a breath.

"I'm sorry, it's not that I don't trust you-"

"Seriously Alex, it's fine. I understand." Her eyes met mine through the mirror and I offered her a small smile.

"So, not to sound rude, but uh, what are you? An actress? A model?" I found myself laughing at what she had just suggested.

"Me? A model? Are you insane?!" I asked through my amusement.

"What? Have you looked in a mirror? You're gorgeous! Absolutely stunning." I blushed at her words, feeling almost giddy that she thought that.

"You know, you're not so bad yourself." I said in response. I think I need to get my eyes checked or something because I could have sworn I saw her blush.

"Erm, anyways." She said clearning her throat. "You should sing something." She told me.

"Uh no, why should I?" I shot down her request.

"Because I want to hear this amazing voice I'm sure you have, and I'm sure Selena wants you to sing. Don't you Sel?"

"Yes!" The little girl exclaimed excitedly. I had almost forgotten about her.

"That's not fair, she agrees to everything, don't you Selena?" I asked her.

"Yes!"

"Heey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Alex whined making her daughter laugh while I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Sing!" The three year old demanded. Alex's head snapped towards us before she remembered to keep her eyes on the road.

"Did she just say sing?" The teenage parent asked shocked.

"I would believe so." I confirmed.

"Aww that's my baby girl! Now looks like you have too." I could see her smirking through her reflection and I sighed in defeat.

"Alright." I thought for a moment debating a song choice before I finally chose one that i had written for Disney, finding it more appropriate for the little girl rather than all night long or something. I took a breath and then I began.

"Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own.

You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend"

I noticed the car slowed down just a bit as Alex seemed to relax.

"Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go

You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend

When your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
There's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone."

I ran my hands through Selena's hair and realized she was dozing off slightly with her head on my chest, so I sang a bit softer.

"The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
When you believe in  
When you believe in  
The gift of a friend."

I hummed a bit to match the tune sort of like a closing. Once I finished the car was silent except for Selena's even breaths as she had finally fallen asleep.

"Wow." Alex said finally as I fiddled nervously with my fingers waiting for her reaction. Even as a record selling artist I was still insecure about performing for others. Especially without any music or studio magic. "That was amazing." Alex breathed out.

"Well I don't know about that, I mean I still have to work out some of the music and the producers for Disney still need to hear it and fix it up so that it could be performance ready so I'm not really-"

"No that was great! I'm serious, you're extremeley talented and I honestly don't think it needs any fixing or doctoring." I smiled at her words.

"Thank you."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence and i even found myself dozing off. When I woke up I looked out the window just in time to see the Camp Rock sign. "Looks like we're here." Alex said her voice shaking slightly. I started wondering why. The limo snaked its way down the path before we pulled up next to the mess hall.

"Well this is my stop. Could you pop the trunk? I can get my own stuff." Alex nodded before reaching down and pushing the button. I gently placed her daughter on the soft seats careful not to wake her before grabbing my bag and climbing out of the car. I went around back ignoring the stares i was receiving from the other campers. I opened the trunk and reached for my duffel bag when someone else grabbed it. I looked up to see Alex with the cap jacket and gloves back on as she slung my bag over her shoulder.

"I do believe its the chauffer's job to help you carry your things." She flashed me a small smile.

"But what about Selena? I asked a split second before I noticed her other hand held her daughter's tiny one. The toddler was looking around excitedly, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Okay then, let me just find brown and find out which cabin I'm in." I told her and we started off in a direction in search of the camp director.

**Alex's POV**

I sighed internally and we walked past a few cabins and through a see of campers. Some people started whispering and pointing once they saw Mitchie while other's literally stopped and stared. I found myself wishing I could be anywhere else on the planet besides here. I had to take my meds before getting out of the car, but they're not helping much. I see them everywhere and I have to get close to a few so I can make it past them. I tried not to think about a certain person i knew for a fact was here, I just really hoped I wouldn't run into him. My panic rose when a tall guy shoved past me, almost knocking me down. I was just slipping into m panic attack when I felt a gentle touch on my arm. I opened my eyes just realizing I had closed them to see Mitchie watching me carefully.

"Hey, are out okay? You don't look so good."I just waved her ooff and we continued tI'll we found what we were looking for. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw a wman sitting at the registration table. I could have sworn it was going to be-

"Okay Lilly, I can take it from here." A man said right as we werr about to approach the sign in table. The man sat down in the seat and looked up to us with a smile that quickly disappeared when he saw me. I was rooted to the spot paralyzed in fear as i stared at him. He instantly knew what was to come and he acted quck.

'No! No, no. I'm not here!" He exclaimed jumping out of his seat and running out of my view but I could stI'll feel his presence in the room. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm myself. I didn't have to look around to know that everyone was staring at him.

"U-um Mi-Mitchie? I-I'm just g-going to wait O-out side" I told her quietly and with that i turned around and headed for the eexit trying not to look at my brother as he watched me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said just so he could hear and no one else.

**Mitchie's POV**

I watched as Alex all but ran out of the rroom leaving her daughter with me.I took the girl's hand in my own as the man at registration wiped his eyes a little before returning to his position.

"I'm sorry about that." He told me fixing his short and picking up a clipboard. "Name?"

"Uh, Mitchie. Mitchie Torres." He nodded and started skimming the list. "What was that?" I finally asked. "Why does Alex seem scared of you?" He looked up and scanned my face for a minute before looking at Selena who stood beside me.

"Is that her? Is that Selena?" She wwhispered out and i looked at the three year old before looking back to him.

"Yes it is. Now can you please tell me what's going on!?" The man cleared his throate before meting my gaze with sad eyes.

"Alex is traumatized, I don't know what happened, but a bit over three years ago SOMETHING happened and she wouldn't tell anyone. She suddenly couldn't be around any guy without breaking down and freaking out. She can't talk to any men, she can't be around them, she can't even look at them witut having some sort of panic. Obviously she's gotten a little bbetter. Last time I saw her she was out of it the minute she laid eyes on me." I too that in aand thought back to when she had jUST thrown the money at the gu and ran, or when she was shoved by that guy a few minutes ago. She had gone pale and started shaking.

"Oh. That's horrible." I said sadly then i realized something. "How do you know her?" I asked and he looked llike he wanted to cry.

"She's my little sister."


End file.
